Broken Promise
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Tout semblait pouvoir être parfait. Et ça aurait pu l'être.


**Titre :** Broken Promise.  
**Auteur :** Night Song / Eden.  
**Genre :** Drame - Romance.  
**Type de fanfiction :** One Shoot.  
**Résumé :** « Alors qu'est-ce qui reste, que je devrais un jour ressentir ? Parce que depuis le jour où tu m'as laissé j'ai été si seul... Et maintenant nous nous sommes laissés avec des promesses brisées...» (Element Eighty - Broken Promises)  
Ce One Shoot se situe dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3, donc **spoilers** pour certaines personnes.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la voiture du jeune homme, après avoir fuis la directrice d'une école privée, au moment où il allait lui annoncer quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à poser une question. Ou plutôt _la_ question. C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait ses mots, et qu'il laissait le temps filer. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire, il s'était lancé – ou plutôt avait essayé – et maintenant, il était dos au mur. Il serait bien obligé de répondre.

« Alors ? Tu me réponds ? »

Il la fixa, réfléchissant encore un peu, pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais, à ton âge, je faisais pas mal de conneries... Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Justement, tu n'es pas comme les autres... »

Différente. Elle le fixait, attendant qu'il continue de parler, s'imaginant bien qu'il n'avait pas finit son 'discours'.

« Oui tu es différente... A mes yeux, tu es presque parfaite, tu sais. Je voulais que tu le saches... Pour que tu ne partes pas loin de moi, sans savoir ça. J'avais besoin de le dire... »

Il soupira, soutenant le regard de la jeune fille, qui n'eu pas le temps de parler.

« Je ne peux pas, pour l'instant, être avec toi. Et si, un jour, tu le veux, je te promets que je serais encore là, à t'attendre. »

C'est à cet instant précis, qu'un animal traversa la route – probablement un chien – et elle eu juste le temps de lui crier un 'attention' pour qu'il évite l'animal.

Il se réveillant, n'ayant pas conscience de l'endroit où il était. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Peu à peu, il retrouvait ses souvenirs. Il avait maintenant conscience de l'endroit où il était. Une chambre d'hôpital. Il se souvient, à présent. Le chien. Il porta sa main à son front, et sentit un pansement. Il était blessé. Il porta son intention à ses bras, couvert d'égratignures. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Il entreprit de se lever, il marcha – avec un peu de difficulté – et arriva dans le couloir. Là, il interpela la première infirmière qui passait.

« S'il vous plait... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, que l'infirmière en question parla.

« Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas sensé bouger. Retournez dans votre chambre. »

« Il faut que je vous parle... »

« Allez vous asseoir, on verra ça tout de suite après ! »

Il exécuta l'ordre de la jeune femme, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, quand à elle, elle resta debout face à lui, adossée au mur.

« Il faut que je voie quelqu'un... »

« Qui ? »

« Jude Harrison...elle était avec moi, quand nous avons eu l'accident... »

Le visage de l'infirmière s'assombrit, et elle ne parla plus.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Elle baissa les yeux, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de répondre.

« Votre amie... elle est... morte... »

« Non...non... ce n'est pas vrai... »

Il se leva, et frappa brutalement le mur. « Non ! » Pas encore, pas une nouvelle perte d'un être aimé. Pas encore une fois, non. Pourtant il semblait bien, il semblait bien qu'elle l'avait laissé. Seul. A côté de lui l'infirmière le poussa doucement pour qu'il se rassoie, murmurant un 'désolée'. Elle quitta la pièce, se plaçant derrière la vitre de la chambre. Elle aurait préféré le laisser complètement seul, mais il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

De toute façon, il ne la remarquait plus. Trop occupé avec sa colère. Sa tristesse. Seul, une nouvelle fois. Il laissa les larmes couler, ça ne servait plus à rien de les retenir. Elle était morte. Il la voulait à ses côtés, et tout avait été détruit. Il n'avait plus rien, maintenant. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Il voulait s'en priver, comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Avant de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir pour la dernière dois, éternellement, elle avait prononcé quelques mots « Dites lui... que je l'aime... » Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Il avait eu réponse à ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne l'avait plus. Il aurait préféré être repoussé, qu'a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trop dur, trop douloureux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois, lui dire aurevoir. Juste une dernière fois.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir dans le passé, réparer tout ça. Malheureusement, une telle chose était impossible. Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant ? A par pleurer son amour perdu ? Il lui avait fait une promesse, qu'elle semblait vouloir tenir, et elle s'était brisée. En même temps que tout le reste...


End file.
